


Нечисть

by R2R



Series: Marvel drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для братьев Винчестеров Локи - всего лишь очередная нечисть. И у них есть проверенные методы борьбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нечисть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Avengers One String Fest.

\- Заряжай!  
\- Да я заряжаю!  
\- Быстрее заряжай!  
\- Не могу. Я патрон уронил!  
\- Так подними.  
\- Не могу. За окно уронил.  
\- Другой возьми. Быстрее! Уйдёт, сволочь!  
\- А эти белые с чем?  
\- Да какая разница, на нечисть годятся, и ладно.

Ба-бах.

\- Оййййй!  


***  
\- Меня. Бога обмана. Асгардского принца. Полу-йотуна. Практически властелина мира. Подстрелили! Какие-то гнусные мидгардцы! Зарядом соли!  
\- Это очень гуманно, - ответствовал Хеймдалль. - Но недостаточно уважительно. Тебе мост на Землю снова открыть?  
\- Нет!!!


End file.
